Amy Fourpaws
Amanda Olivia "Amy" Fourpaws is the main deuteragonist as well as Harry D. Rabbit's main love-interest of Harry and the Haunted House and in the cider as well as the TV series. She lives in a pink house with her dad Oliver, younger sister Jenny (4 years old), older sister Ellen (14 years old), grandmother Molly and pets cat Pinkie Pie, dog Princess, rabbit Olivia, duckling Maya and guinea pig Penny. Her mother Elizabeth passed away from illness the week after giving her the purple heart locket necklace which she still wears for good luck on her 5th birthday (May 25th) when she was five years old and both her cat Mochi and dog Lilly passed away of old age. She loves flowers, painting, ballet and bugs especially spiders (unlike Earl Earwax who is scared of), ladybugs and butterflies but is allergic to tree pollen and she is a brave little girl. Her first line was "My name's Amy. Amy Fourpaws." when she met and befriended Harry and his dog Spot. She is not allergic to anything except tree pollen. Her favorite colors are purple, pink and blue, her favorite foods are spaghetti with tomato sauce, fast foods especially French fries and chicken strips, fruit especially apples, bananas, oranges, grapes and watermelon and of course sweets especially ice cream, cake, cookies and candy and one of her favorite singers is Cyndi Lauper who she met and befriended. Family: Lives in a pink house with dad, younger sister Jenny, older sister Ellen, grandmother Molly and pets: two cats Mochi (deceased of old age) and Pinkie Pie (kitten), two dogs Lilly (deceased of old age) and Princess (puppy), bunny rabbit Olivia, duckling Maya and guinea pig Penny. When she was five years old, her mother Elizabeth "Lizzie" complained of being sick, collapsed on the floor and died from illness the next week after giving her a purple heart locket necklace on her 5th birthday which she still wears for good luck. Bio: Birthday: May 25 Zodiac Sign: Gemini Parents: Elizabeth "Lizzie" (nee: Brewster, died from illness when she was five years old) and Oliver Fourpaws Siblings: Jenny Fourpaws (younger sister), Ellen Fourpaws (older sister) Other Family: Molly Fourpaws (grandmother) Allergy: She is not allergic to anything except tree pollen Favorite Color: Purple, Pink and Blue Favorite Food: Spaghetti with sauce, sweets, fruit, fast food Likes: Ice Cream, Playing with Friends, Spot, Soda, Lemonade, Orange juice, Her toys, Her pets, All things nice and sweet, Video games, Bugs (especially spiders, ladybugs and butterflies too), Painting, Ballet, Her locket, Cyndi Lauper, the colors purple, pink and blue Dislikes: When her friends argue and don't get along, Poor Grades, All things disgusting and horrible Favorite Holiday: Easter especially egg hunts Favorite Singer: Backstreet Boys (especially Nick Carter) and Cyndi Lauper (who she met and befriended on her 8th birthday party surprise) Talent Show Acts: Ballet, "The Perfect Fan" in honor of her late mother, "Put Your Little Foot, Right There" (by Kidsongs) with Harry and Billy, "Locomotion" (by Kylie Minogue) as a backup dancer and singer, "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" with Cyndi, "We Are The World" Pets: Mochi (cat, died of old age when his last appearance was The Death of Mochi Fourpaws), Pinkie Pie (kitten when she made her first appearance was Welcome Home, Pinkie Pie Fourpaws), Lilly (dog, deceased), Princess (puppy), Olivia (bunny rabbit), Maya (duckling), Penny (ginuea pig) Favorite Wild Animal: Dolphins, Orca Whales, Beluga Whales, Giraffes, Elephants, Seals, Porpoises, Panda Bears, Wallabies, Wombats, Butterflies, Rabbits Category:Females Category:Living Books Characters Category:Characters Category:Fourpaws family Category:Cider Category:Siblings Category:Main Deuteragonists Category:Total-Girly Girls Category:Bug Lovers